Love you Forever
by kelpiejh
Summary: It was after a while of working with STARISH that Haruka Nanami received that phone call. It was the phone call that would change all of their lives forever. Will Nanami still love someone even after she's become someone else?
1. The phone call that changed my life

Chapter 1:The phone call that changed my life

Me: Welcome to my very fist fanfic ever! I'm sorry if it isn't what you were expecting, but it's my first attempt. I'm not sure how many chapters will be in this story, but I hope you enjoy. First, Haruka, can you read the disclaimer?

Haruka: Kelpie doesn't not own Uta no Prince-sama or the characters. She only owns the plot!

It was after a while of working with STARISH that Haruka Nanami received _that _phone call. It was on her way home after their concert and she was hurrying. As she was crossing a very busy road, her phone started to ring. She only picked up the call once she was safely on the other side of the road.

Nanami POV

It was them. I should have known. Hesitating, I spoke. "Hello? Haruka speaking..."

"Miss Haruka, I assume you know why we're calling. We're just completing your end of the deal. Follow our instructions and you should be safe. If you try to move out of line or tell anyone about this phone call, we will not hesitate to kill you on the spot."

"How would you know...?"

"We have had someone watching your every move from the second this deal was on. Haruka dear, please. Don't you trust me?"

I stayed silent for a second before answering. "No. I don't trust you, but if this will guarantee that nothing will happen, there's nothing I can do."

"So you're deciding to put your faith in me. Good choice. You would have been dead otherwise."

The person on the other end of the line laughed as I cringed. Why me? I wondered.

"What do I have to do?" I asked, slightly unsure of myself and if this was the right decision.

"Walk straight ahead until you are in front of a coffee shop with a heart on the sign, then turn to your left and walk down the street you see directly ahead of you."

I followed the instructions as best I could. The connection wasn't very good.

"Keep going until you are directly in front of an aquarium and turn left again. Walk until I tell you to stop."

I obliged. I walked for what felt like hours (when in reality it was 5 minutes) while getting strange looks from people. Why should I care? This is much more important than people think!

"Now stop and go into the building. Hand over the phone to the guy at the desk. He will give you further instructions."

Nervously, I walked up to the desk and handed over the phone without saying anything. After they talked for, oh, about three seconds, he handed the phone back. The man looked at me.

"Take the elevator to the second basement level. You need this key."

He gave me a tiny silver key. It had a very intricate design on it. Gulping a breath of air, I slowly walked into the elevator. It was too late to turn back. Actually, it had been too late for at least 6 months now. I'm starting to regret my decision. I pressed the B2 button and descended into darkness. When the elevator dinged, the doors opened up to a dimly lit room. Standing there, was someone dressed in all black and had a mask on. I walked out towards them.

"Are you the person who I'm supposed to meet?", I asked.

"Yes. That is so." It was the person from the phone call. A masculine voice with a touch of femininity.

"What is going to happen to me?"

"That, Haruka dear, is a secret. Do you have anything to do before I explain?"

I thought to myself for a while. I looked up confidently and said, with a straight face, "Yes."

Thanks for reading my first fanfic! Please R&R so I can make it better!


	2. Troubles and Turmoil

Welcome to the second chapter of Love you Forever! Sorry of my first chapter was too short. Remember, this is my first fanfic. I would love to hear what you think of it. I'll accept critique, compliments and practically anything in between. Haters gonna hate.

Me: Um... I don't even know who you are and I'm the author, but can you read the disclaimer?

?: Sure. Kelpie doesn't own Uta no Prince-sama or the characters. She only owns the plot.

Nanami POV

I quickly got to work on finishing up my (possibly) final piece of music. It was a complete turnaround from the usual happy go lucky romantic songs that STARISH is known for. I even wrote a title. The song of Sorrow. It held all my feelings of regret for the future.

"No matter what happens to me, just get this to STARISH, okay?" I sad as I was finishing up. I wrote a little note in the corner for them. 'To all the members of STARISH,

I know this song might be different than what you're used to, but it will all make sense soon enough. Our time together may have been short, but it had a much greater impact on my life than you could imagine. I'm sorry I might not be around to hear how it turns out right now, but I'm sure I'll hear it eventually. One last thing, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving so soon and for not being able to listen to you sing. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you from the day we met. I'm sorry for not being able to choose. This time, I might be able to figure it out while I'm gone.

Love,

Nanami Haruka'

That should do it. I looked at him/her and nodded.

"Promise me that no matter what happens to me, this will get to them in pristine condition." I demanded.

"Of course. With what you're doing for us, it's only fair. Right, Haruka dear?"

"Right"

I put the music in my bag. I knew this day would come, so I already had notes prepared for all the guys. There was no way I'd go without a fight. For each of the seven guys, I had written a personalized letter explaining, in the vaguest of details, the situation. There was one guy, well two, in particular I don't want to see cry. Don't get me wrong, I'd never want to see any of them cry. We'd have a disaster on our hands. Those two are Shinomiya Natsuki-san and Ittoki Otoya-kun. I'm worried they might release Satsuki if what I think will happen comes true.

"Alright. Do your thing."

I closed my eyes, hoping it wouldn't be painful. Whoever they are, they took the key. I heard the whirr of machinery as something closed over my head. That was what the key was for.

"Remember Haruka dear, don't have any contact with those guys ever again or you know what will happen."

"Right."

Then it all went black.

? POV

It worked! Now she has no choice. She must do exactly as I say, or else! (Insert evil-sounding laugh here...)

Nanami POV

The machine left my head and it seemed like nothing was different. Well, maybe something. There was more instructions. I opened my eyes and made my way upstairs. I walked across Tokyo like I had not a care in the world. I had to go meet someone at another coffee shop!

Suddenly, I heard someone yell at me.

"MOVE! Watch out!"

I turned to see a car come way too close, then everything went black again. Did I scream out in pain? I don't know. Did I call for someone? I don't know. Did I just lay there looking like, well an injured idiot? Probably. I slowly opened my eyes to see a pool of red gooey liquid oozing out of a gash in my forehead, arms, legs and pretty much everywhere you can think of. I looked up, even though it was extremely painful to do so. I saw lots of people. Someone was asking if I was alive/conscious. Some were screaming and hiding their kids eyes from the sight. I must be a mess. Someone must have called 119 because I heard the roar of an ambulance coming.

Reaching out to the man coming out of the car, I said in a hoarse voice that I couldn't believe was mine, "Please, give these to STARISH. If you can't, go to Saotome Gakuen and give it to the headmaster. He'll know what to do. Please! Take this with you to prove your identity." I held out the notes, music and my treasured necklace. "I beg of you..." He gave me a pitying look.

"Alright. I understand. I probably just have to be questioned first. If I can't make it, I'll ask my wife to do it for you. Don't worry."

My gaze softened and I guess to everybody, I looked like I had just passed on peacefully. Why is that? I heard startled gasps and some crying. Goodness. Can't they all at least wait until I'm dead for real?

The paramedics whisked me away after having the police take a look at the notes and make a copy. They also assured the crowd that had gathered that I wasn't dead. At least, not yet. I just let the gentle arms of what might be death carry me away to wherever it came from. I wasn't quite dead yet. I could hear the consistent beeps of the heart monitor. I got kind of worried when I heard it slow down and stop. Was I dead? Am I dying? Darn. I had finally decided who I loved too! I heard the voice in my head.

"You won't die, just get reborn as someone else. Don't worry. I'm here for you." Too bad. I don't trust this guy anymore. Then my mind went blank.

Narrator POV

The doctor walked into the room to check on her, but to his dismay, she had already passed on. No heartbeat, no pulse, no signs of life. He motioned to the nurse to take her to the morgue. She walked in and wheeled Haruka away. This wasn't anything new. A car accident victim with wounds as bad as these seldom made it. She was, however, a but luckier than the rest. She had lived past the accident even though, to the nurse, it seemed like it was only through sheer willpower that she was able to survive long enough to make it to the hospital and figure out who she was. Haruka was left in the morgue with a small bouquet of flowers. A parting gift. As soon as nobody was in the morgue, a person (namely the one who caused this whole mess) stepped out of the shadows. He/she walked up to her.

"Haruka dear, you have been great so far. Now, I need to complete the plan. The boss won't let you die."

They quickly swapped Haruka's still body with a fake and brought her back to that very same building. Putting her in a different machine, they revived her.

Nanami POV

"Hey, are you okay?"

The person said with a concerned look on their face.

"Who are you? Who am I?"

I questioned. He looked stunned.

"Mainami, how could you forget your nii-chan? We even reminded you!"

I thought. Was I Mainami? I thought back. Yes my name's Mainami Kainzaki. I was born in Japan but raised in England because of my parents work. I have one older brother and a pet cat. I also remembered one other thing. I'm an amnesiac. I forget things all the time unless I'm reminded.

Was this really my brother? I guess so. I sat up.

"I'm sorry Ryuu-nii, I had another bout of amnesia again. I'm better now."

"It's okay. I understand. Anyways, mom and dad are out. Do you want to get a makeover? My treat!"

I smiled. "Of course!"

We walked out of the building like, well, siblings. We got to the salon and I chose what I wanted. I got my hair dyed red and green contacts. I also got my nails painted dark green. I spun around asking Ryuu-nii's opinion.

"What do you think Ryuu-nii?"

"I think it's great! It really suits you! Do you want to explore around our new neighbourhood?" "

Of course! You know I get lost really easily, so I think we should pop by the police station!"

"If that's what you want. Mai-chan!"

Mai-chan? Oh right, that's my nickname. We stopped at the police station and ended up getting free cookies and hot chocolate! Yay for me and my cuteness!

"Mai-chan, I need to go help mom and dad unpack the moving truck, so can you wait here please?"

"Of course Ryuu-nii"

A while ago, Completely Innocent Car man's POV (We'll just call him Mino for now)

I was taken in for questioning just like I predicted. I was anxious. Was that girl okay? I made my way towards Saotome Gakuen, just like she requested. When I walked up to the gate, I was stopped by security guards.

"Stop right there! Where do you think you're going?" they asked.

"I need to speak to the headmaster! It's urgent!" I pleaded. "Let me in!"

"We cannot do that. Sorry sir. If you weren't sent by anyone, we can't let you in. How do we know you're not a tabloid magazine reporter?" "I'm not." I assured them. "I am sent here by someone!"

"Who is it then?"

I thought. She never gave me her name. Maybe that's why she gave me her necklace! I looked directly at them.

"I don't know her name." I said confidently. They looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Too bad. Go home now!"

"If I can't see the headmaster, then can I see STARISH?"

"That's even more impossible."

"Oh, I see."

"If you don't know her name, than do you have any proof?" said one guard. Gulping anxiously, I held up the necklace.

"Come on in."

Here's to another chapter! Please R&R to give me your opinion. I'd really appreciate it!

How do you think STARISH will react to the news?

Until next time,

kelpie


	3. Shocking Truth

Me: Welcome to chapter 3 of Love you Forever. I can't wait to have this plot twist all done! If you have any suggestions, please leave a review. I'll try my best to put them in the story. FYI, I don't do yaoi pairings, so please don't suggest that. Anyways, As you might have noticed, I have someone different read the disclaimer every chapter. Today, it's someone very distinctive!

Shining Saotome: Heeeeelllllooo alllllllllllllll you boys and girls out there! Kelpie doessssssssssssss noooooooooooooooot own the characters or Uta no Prince-sama in any way! I do this in the name of Loooove!

Me: Okay then... On with the story!

Mino POV (If you don't remember, he's the one who hit Haruka with the car.)

I guess she's the real deal if those security guards just let me in when I showed them the necklace. I walked in to the sight of a

beautiful garden and school.I can't believe my eyes!

"We're here." says the guard. I look up again and I see another guard relieving the one I was following. I started to follow the next one who took me to an elaborate office.

"The headmaster will be with you shortly."

"Ok, I'll just sit down over here."

"Don't do anything funny, got that! Just because you have a necklace that looks like hers doesn't mean we trust you."

"I understand."

He left the room and was standing in the hallway. I just sat there for about 3 minutes when I heard something very loud coming down the hallway. I heard a voice I've never heard before.

"I have a visitor? Sweeeeeeeeeeeeet!"

Someone's happy... The door burst open to reveal a man with an atrocious hairstyle (Seriously, does he ever brush his hair?) and a brown suit. I guess he must be the headmaster.

"I'm Shining Saotooome! Hoow can I help yooouuu?"

"Two ways. First, stop with that annoying elongation of words. Second, I need to tell you something."

"I can comply to both of those. What do you need?"

I'm worried she is his daughter or something. That would suck.

"Um. I accidentally hit someone with my car. They said to come here and give you something."

"Do you know their name?"

"I don't know."

I looked at the paper to see if there was a clue to who this mystery girl is. After a little bit of looking and some strange looks from the principal, he just said some simple words.

"Just give it to me. I might recognize it."

I handed it over. He looked at it for a while before finding a name.

"I think this belongs to Nanami Haruka. That necklace you're holding proves it. Do you know if she's okay?"

"I don't know. She looked terrible and was taken away in an ambulance."

"I see."

My phone started to ring, so I picked it up.

"Hello? Mino Takiwara speaking.."

"This is the hospital. We are calling to inform you that Nanami Haruka-"

"Is she okay?!" I interrupted.

"I was about to say, peacefully passed away a few minutes ago. If you have any contact information for any of her relatives, please let us know. Her body is at the morgue."

I hung up. I didn't want to hear any more. I didn't even know her, and I didn't want to find out what her father(?) thought. If she had a boyfriend, he might... no, scratch that. He WILL be very mad to never be able to see her smile again. It will be all my fault.

"Well, I would assume that was the hospital. Is she okay?" asked Shining.

"It depends. You could say your daughter is the best or the worst she's ever been."

"My daughter? I don't have a daughter."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Did I offend you?"

"No. Everyone here is _like _a child to me. If she isn't okay, there will be seven people who will be angrier than I will ever be."

I gulped.

"I'm going to call them in right now." No. Please, no. I don't deserve this!

"Could STARISH please report to my office? STARISH to my office please."

Natsuki POV

I wonder why the boss is calling all of us? Did Ren do something stupid? Maybe he wants me to cook something for him!

Tokiya POV

The boss doesn't sound particularly happy. I'm getting worried...

Cecil POV

Does Nanami have a new song for us that she left with the boss? I can't wait to hear it!

Ren POV

I hope everything is all right with everyone. If anything happened to kohitsuji-chan, I would be angrier than ever before!

Ittoki POV

It's not often that we get called to talk with the boss... I wonder what happened? I hope it's good news!

Syo POV

Do we have another job? I hope it's not something too hard for everyone else!

Masato POV

The boss doesn't sound happy. That's not good.

Mino POV

I can hear people gathering outside the door. I'm getting more anxious by the second. How could I tell everyone that she just died? I'm going to be killed myself! The headmaster opens up the door and I see 7 boys standing there. They don't look particularly strong, but I should know better than that. I look at the papers in my hands and then back at the boys.

"Why did you call us boss?" asked a young man with spiky blue hair, "You didn't sound happy. What's wrong?"

"This nice man will tell you." Shining said while looking at me. I looked down at my feet. I think I started crying. The warm tears fell down my face and stopped a bit at my chin before falling to the ground with a less than satisfying ploc. I can't tell them. It hurt too much to just hold up the necklace and point to the pile of papers on the table. A hurt expression washed over all of their faces. They must know who the necklace belongs to. The boy with the red hair was holding back tears. Between my expression and the headmaster's, they could probably tell that the news wasn't good.

"What happened to Nanami-chan?"

Well, did you enjoy the third chapter? I know it's probably a bit short, but I got what I needed in there. Please R&R so I can make it better for next time! Next chapter, STARISH will find out what happened (Mino's interpretation of what happened.). See you in chapter 4!

~Kelpie


	4. Tears

**Me: Hello everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying the story. If you have any critique or comments, please review. Poor Mino-san, I have a feeling that STARISH won't be happy. On that note, Mino-san?**

**Mino: Um, yes?**

**Me: Can you read the disclaimer?**

**Mino: Ok, Kelpie does NOT own Uta no Prince-sama or the characters. She only owns the plot. ****Also, a thank you to ****IfantaSeeU for letting ****Kelpie**** use their OC in her story!**

Tokiya POV

We couldn't believe it. Every single second of silence it was tearing at our very existence. The poor man was crying his eyes out. It even seemed like he couldn't stop crying long enough to tell us what happened. I can't blame him though. If something tragic happened, I wouldn't want to say anything either. I waited until he finally regained his composure before I said anything. Eventually, he stopped crying and introduced himself.

"My name is Mino Takiwara." the man said with his voice faltering, "I was told to come here and give you something by a young lady. She never told me her name, but your headmaster here says her name was Nanami Haruka." All of us boys exchanged glances. Cecil just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Just tell us what happened already! Why do you have her necklace!? Why are you here!? Nothing you say can make me any angrier than I am now!" Cecil yelled. I have to agree with him for once. We're all anxious. Mino-san looked stunned. His head dropped and he started to cry already. "I-I just got a call from the hospital..." he started to say, but was cut off by his own tears. He slowly looked up at us. "I accidentally hit her with my car...She was taken away in an ambulance and was a real mess..." He looked over at the stack of papers and pointed to them. "She told me to give them to STARISH." We all walked over and saw some sheet music and a pile of notes. Masa moved the music off to the side. He then handed out the notes to all of us. Our boss looked at the man.

"Why did you tell me that she was either better or worse than ever?" He looked really hurt. We all did. Mino-san sighed.

"If you want to know so badly, why don't you call the hospital. I can't say what happened after that..." Without a second thought, Ren charged towards the phone. He dialled the number. We all sat around anticipating, yet dreading the results.

Ren POV

The phone rang three times before it was picked up. There was a woman's voice on the other end.

"Hello? This is the hospital. How may I help you?" She asked with a cheerful tone.

"I would like to know the condition of a patient..." I said with the complete opposite tone to my voice.

"May I ask what patient and what relation you have to them?"

"She's my girlfriend, Nanami Haruka." As I said that, I knew I would regret it later, but it was worth it! I waited for a second before hearing the lady come back on the phone. Before she spoke, I put it on speakerphone so we all could hear. He voice cracked in the middle of her sentence.

"Sir, are you sure you want to know?"

"I'm positive. All 9 of us want to know."

"I'm warning you, please don't scream into the phone. We've had too many of them already. I'm going to transfer the line over to the doctor that was taking care of her."

Tokiya quietly whispered, "Why are they all speaking in past tense?"

The doctor exhaled before quickly talking into the phone.

"I'msorrytotellyoubutshepassedawayquietlythismorning." We all sat there. "Please repeat that, but slower."

"I'm sorry to tell you but she passed away quietly this morning."

The first one to break the silence was Natsuki. He started bawling like a little kid. He was crying so loud that I had to yell to be heard. "Thank you doctor!" I yelled, and then hung up.

Narrator POV

Masato was second, "It's not true...It's not possible!" He said weakly. Cecil just passed out on the floor, moaning about how he would never be able to find the perfect princess again. Ren just sulked in a corner while Syo was trying to comfort himself and Natsuki. Tokiya was just staring into space, wondering what had become of his life. Mino was just sitting on the floor, still crying sofly. Otoya was walking over to the window and just started singing the first song he ever wrote with Haruka. Shining was muttering things about true love never being shattered and how much he would miss his precious composer. Everyone was a mess, really. Mino excused himself and left quietly. Shining was the first to recover from the initial shock. "Why don't we call her family?" he suggested. Maybe hearing it enough times would help them get over it. They called her grandmother and when she heard the news, they all thought she'd die from a heart attack! She went into a fit of hysterics! Once she had composed herself, she asked for some time to call the rest of the family.

"I know one person in particular who might be worse off with the news than most of them... Her twin brother, Akira..." said the grandmother.

Meanwhile...

Mainami POV

I was left alone at the police station by Ryuu-nii, but it's just fine with me. I had a nice chat with one of the lady officers, and she offered to let me listen to her music! Of course, I accepted right away.

"I can't wait to hear what kind of music you listen to!" I said happily.

"I listen to the same kind of music that my daughter listens to. She is currently obsessed with an idol group called STARISH." she said. STARISH. Why does that name sound familiar? Maybe it's my imagination, but they seem too familiar even though I just got here from England. Then I remembered, I had heard them singing on the television while I was walking through the streets of Tokyo with Ryuu-nii. That's why it sounded familiar.

"What's this song called? I really like it!" I said.

"This one? Oh, it's Maji love 2000%. The other one on the playlist is Maji love 1000%. They're my daughters favourites. Surprisingly enough, I like them too! It's the first time we've ever agreed on music before." she said.

"I was wondering, where can I buy their cd?" I questioned. The lady looked at me and laughed.

"Just take this one. I can always buy another one!" I looked at her with the cutest smile I could currently muster and some classic shoujo type sparkles.

"Thanks!" I said. The nice police lady looked up at the screen of the television that they had there. A newsflash went across the screen.

"The most recent news is shocking! The composer for the hit boy band STARISH has just been involved in an accident and died in a car crash. Shining Saotome is currently arranging a funeral for our beloved goddess of music. We're going to transfer over to Saotome Gakuen to show you the piles of fan mail STARISH has gotten since the accident. Over to you, Toki!" The image changed to a young man standing in a pile of paper.

"Thanks! Well, I'll have to say it's not piles of fan mail, it's mountains. Each and every fan is sending in some sort of consolation. We can't even get close to the band to ask their opinion. It seems that they've shut themselves in the dorm ans refuse to come out!" The TV shuts off, and I see that the lady has turned it off and is writing a letter. I think for a second, and find the perfect idea. I'm going to write them a song!

**What did you think of chapter 4? I'm sorry for not posting this one sooner, but I had to deal with some problems in my everyday life. School, injuries and doctors appointments got in my way of writing this. Sorry guys. Please rate and review! Your opinions are always valued and welcomed, be it criticism or 'fan' mail.**

**~Kelpie**


	5. My Song

**Hey everyone, this is chapter 5 of Love you Forever! One thing before you start reading: I will include a youtube link to the song that Haruka/Mainami writes in the story. The song is called 'Song on the Horizon' and I wrote it myself in approximately 15 minutes, so please don't blame me if it's bad. Also, I apologize if the audio is terrible. I had to record it on my phone and sort of change my voice a bit. The link isn't pating, so please copy what is there of the link and just put it after the youtube link with a /. Today, I've decided to start something new. I'm leaving it up to the reviewers to decide on who they want to read the disclaimer. Please leave your opinions below ;P. Anyways, today, Tsukimiya Ringo is going to read the disclaimer.**

**Ringo: Ohaiyo minna~! Kelpie does not own Uta no Prince-sama, she only owns the plot of this fanfic! Please enjoy!**

Mainami POV

I got to work as fast as I could, writing lyrics and figuring out how to record it on my cell. (**A/N: I'm compensating for the bad audio quality here...**) It took me a bit to get everything sorted out. After a bit of practising, the nice police lady walked in.

"Um, I just realized it now, but, may I ask what your name is?" she asked me. I thought for a bit.

"My name is Mainami Kainzaki. I'm an amnesiac, so I apologize if I forget your name." She looked at me and laughed. It was the type of laugh that would make anyone feel at home, safe. It was tinkly and cute.

"You don't need to worry! I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Kumiko Endou." She smiled a warm, loving and motherly smile. She motioned over to another police officer. "That grouch over there is my husband, Taiki Endou." I looked at him and smiled,

"Pleased to make your aquaintance." I said. He just huffed at me. I guess he's in a bad mood or something.

"Mainami-chan?" Endou-san said

"Yes, Endou-san?"

"Now, now. You don't need to be so formal with me! Just call me Kumiko-san. I was wondering, can I call you Mai-chan?" I smiled.

"Of course, Kumiko-san!"

"Mai-chan, was that you singing there?"

"Yes... Why?"

"You're really good! I sure hope that your family appreciates you as much as I do, even though we've just met! If there's anything you need, I'll be happy to help. Just come find me at the police station."

I was what some people might call wonder-struck. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Mai-chan!" I heard Ryuu-nii call from outside, "Come on! Mom and Dad are waiting for you! You get lost so easily, so I was told to come get you instead of just calling you." I waved my hand, telling him to give me a minute. I put the recorded audio on a USB and put it in a package. I looked at Kumiko-san.

"Kumiko-san?"

"Yes, Mai-chan?"

"Can you give me a pencil and paper please? I'm going to write a note."

"Just a minute" Kumiko-san rummaged around in her purse for a few seconds before pulling out a pen and some note paper.

"Aha. Found it! Here you go Mai-chan!"

"Thank you."

I quickly scribbled a note, put it in the package and sealed it up. I gave back the extra paper and pen. I waved goodbye to Kumiko-san and her husband and headed out the door to my brother.

As I was leaving, I heard her shout out to my brother. "Your sister has a lovely voice! If you guys don't want her, I'll gladly take her as another daughter!" I smiled and waved back after reassuring my brother that it was all a joke. I quickly dropped off my package in the mail. I can't wait to see what they think!

Ryuu POV

"We just got you back too, we can't afford to lose you again!" I whispered under my breath. It was enough that I could hear myself, but not enough for Mai-chan to hear.

It was too risky. Even mom and dad believe it. I can't let anyone find out about _that_, now, could I? There is no way I'm giving you up again, Mai.

"yu-nii!" Someone was calling me! I snapped out of my confusion to see Mai looking at me worriedly.

"Ryuu-nii? Are you ok? You've seemed kinda out of it for a bit..."

"I'm just fine, just trying to remember the instructions in a way you'd understand." I brushed her off, no problem. She's always been less than the brightest.

We walked up to the house after I explained how to get home. I ran up to mom and dad.

"What's for dinner?" I asked excitedly. My mother laughed.

"Did you forget already? We're having sukiyaki tonight." Yum! I love sukiyaki. It's also Mai's favourite dish in the whole world! Whenever I asked her, she'd always say: 'Mama's sukiyaki is the best! Nobody makes it better!' That's what I love most about Mai. She's so honest.

All of a sudden, Mai walked up to mom.

"Mama? Can I help you make the sukiyaki?" Good old Mai. She seems to have forgotten that sukiyaki is cooked at the table.

"I know what you're after, Mai. You just want to steal the best pieces for yourself!" My father. He's stubborn as an ox. Once he sets his mind on something, he'll never change it unless it would turn out better for him in the end.

"Papa! You're wrong! I just want to practice cooking!"

"Sukiyaki is cooked at the table! Mai, how could you forget that? Anyways, you can practice the culinary arts with your mother tomorrow. It's a Sunday you know! Then, maybe, you could make your own bento for school the day after!" Good old dad. If Mai's good enough, maybe I'll get her to make mine for me too! That's one of her faults. She's always been too nice.

Natsuki POV (FYI, this is a few hours later)

I tried to get out to the kitchen to bake a cake for everyone to get their spirits up, but there was too much mail. If even one more piece of mail comes in, I'm gonna freak. The door opened to reveal a terrified mailman.

"I-Is this where S-STARISH is?" he stuttered.

"Yes, I'm Natsuki. How can I help you?" I said with a strange amount of maturity.

"I have some mail for you... Please don't hit me!" I realized that my fist was balled and my arm was drawn back, like I was readying a punch to the jaw. I put my had in my pocket and took the package from him. As soon as I did, he ran away. I made my way slowly around the impending avalanche of mail (even though we were going through it as fast as we could) into the room we had barricaded. I handed the package to Tokiya. He looked at me strangely.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked.

"Open it, I guess." said Syo-chan. Tokiya slowly opened the package with all of us watching attentively. The fist thing we noticed was a note. It read:

_Dear STARISH,_

_I'm sorry for your loss of the amazing composer Nanami Haruka. Please accept this gift to cheer you up. It's not much, and I've only heard about you today, but it's not like me to leave someone feeling sad. Please enjoy this._

_Sincerely,_

_Mainami Kainzaki_

We all stared. Someone who doesn't even know who we are is sending us notes. There was a USB inside. Nothing else. Just a note and the USB. We plugged it into the computer, only to find that there was only one file. An audio track by the looks of it. We clicked on the file and began to listen. ( watch?v=b_FmRzlJ7BU )

**What do you think the boys will say about the song? Please leave your comments below. Also, like I mentioned earlier, please let me know what character you would like to read the disclaimer. I noticed some people have not been able to open the link, so hear it is: youtube watch?v=b_FmRzlJ7BU Please delete the space in between youtube and .com.**

**~Kelpie**


	6. Invitation

**Hey everyone! So sorry that I haven't updated for a (long) while. I was in the hospital and recovering for the past three weeks because of knee surgery. No, I'm not an old lady, if that's what you're wondering. I just dislocated my knee back in November and it was stuck straight for 5 months. I'll try my best to make the future chapters more detailed so you'll be satisfied if I have any other medical related absences. Anyways, enough with my useless blabber, on with the story!**

**Me: I'm just going to say this quickly, I don't own anything of UtaPri. All I own is the plot of this fanfic!**

**_Song on the Horizon_**

_You have lost_

_Something close_

_to your heart again_

_You have lost _

_Something that_

_you cared for_

_Is it gone?_

_Is it there?_

_Is i something you can_

_forget?_

_Will they care_

_if you cry?_

_Will they care if you don't say_

_goodbye?_

_So stand up!_

_Hold your head high!  
See that sun on the horizon?_

_It will lead you to a better tomorrow_

_So stand up!_

_Hold your head high!  
See that sun on the horizon?_

_Is it what you're looking for?_

_This little piece of my heart_

_that went missing _

_when you went away_

_A part of my soul_

_disappeared _

_as soon as you died..._

_So you sing to me:  
'So stand up!_

_Hold your head high!_

_Hear that song on the horizon?_

_It is the melody of a broken heart._

_Listen up!_

_Pay attention!_

_Can you hear the wind_

_carrying the melody _

_of my heart?_

_And your songs_

_they flost there_

_at the borderline _

_of life and death_

_Do you think _

_they can't hear_

_you screaming _

_out in pain?_

_Do you think_

_they can't feel_

_the overwhelming_

_emotion?_

_Hmmmm_

_If it's love_

_it can overcome any _

_problem that it might face_

_Hear my voice_

_calling you_

_back to life_

_once again_

_Hear my song_

_giving you _

_the last gift_

_I'll ever give_

_Some advice for you;_

_Stand up! _

_Hold your head high!_

_Never think I am gone!_

_I will always be_

_right with you_

_in your heart._

_Once again_

_Once again_

_Once again_

_Once again_

_Stand up!_

_Hold your head high!_

_Hear that song on the horizon?_

_It is my last gift to you._

_To you..._

Otoya POV

We could tell the second that we heard it, that it was the work of an amateur. **(A/N: I'm admitting that I'm an amateur! XD) **Well, it didn't matter anyways, it really helped.

It made me feel as if Haruka herself was telling us that everything was going to be alright. Turning my head, I noticed that the others were all lost in thought. I carefully waved my hand in front of their faces. A sound (that sounded eerily like metal hitting the floor) came from my left. Maybe I wasn't so careful after all... Of course, it had to come down to this. Shinomiya Natsuki's glasses... had slipped off his face, and fallen to the floor. We're all officially dead. Better start writing a will and buying cemetary plots... Beside Haruka's. Satsuki can just kill us after the funeral, it's in a week, and I think all of us would welcome it. "Um, guys? You might want to move..." That's when it happened. Satsuki opened his eyes, and glared at us. I'm dead. Gone. Desceased. Heading off to be with Haruka. What will my tombstone say? Probably: `Ittoki Otoya- xxxx-xxxx Dearly departed member of STARISH.' Or something like that. Basically all I did was run over as fast as I could, and grab the cursed glasses. I'm praying to whatever higher being (a piyo-chan god?) could bring Natsuki back.

Syo POV

I came out of my daze to see Otoya trying to restrain Natsuki... never mind, it's Satsuki. Wait... If it's Satsuki, how will he react to the fact that Haruka's gone? This might get dangerous... Well, things already are. I looked up and gulped. "AVALANCHE!" I yelled with all my might. I can just see it now. 'Kurusu Syo, passed away by being crushed to death by an avalanche of fan mail.' Just great. I don't care how careful Otoya is, he's not going to be able to do anything like this. I ran over, snatched them from him, and plopped them right on Natsuki's face.

One by one, the others came to, never knowing of the disaster(s) that nearly took place. What about the avalanche? We just used Ren as a post. If he moves, we're pretty much done for. **(A/N I love breaking the 4****th**** wall. Don't you? Also, Ren isn't my favourite character, so that's why I'm doing this to him. Sorry to all the Ren lovers out there.) **I slowly climbed to the top of the pile, and started passing mail down the line. Luckily, Ren was still out, and everyone else actually understood what I was doing.

Tokiya POV

I came to, and saw Syo climbing up a giant pile of fan mail. He looked over at us, and gave us a glance. It said, "Wake Ren, and we'll all be crushed to death. Help me out here." so we did. When the pile was flattened, and Ren woke up, (a smaller pile fell on him. Too bad it wasn't larger.) the one person we didn't want to see showed up. Just great.

"President, what do you need?" I asked.

He gave one of his obnoxious smiles. "I heard the song from outside the window... so, I've sent an invitation to Miss Kainzaki to come to the funeral. You boys need someone who is full of youth and love to help you here. I just know (he drew out the know...) you will love her!" I looked around. Blank gazes from everyone in he room. Typical. The president inviting someone we don't even know to Nanami's funeral. What's going on in his brain?

Mainami POV

I helped okaa-san wash the dishes after dinner. The water was nice and warm against my skin, like I was floating in a giant bubble of warmth. I noticed Ryuu-nii staring at me strangely. Almost as if he was studying me. Smiling, I turned to him. "Onii-chan?" "Hm?" "I'll make you a bento for school tomorrow if you want! Is that okay?" His face lit up like someone turned on all the lights in the world! I hope I cheered him up... "Yatta! I get to eat Mai-chan's bento!" Nevermind. He just wanted to eat my cooking, right? As I walked into the hallway, my father tapped me on the shoulder, scaring the living daylights out of me. "Mai." He said in a serious tone. "What is it father?" I asked, hoping my voice wasn't shaking. "Do you want to sing for us? Your voice is beautiful. Maybe a song you came up with again?" I smiled. I spun around as I walked to the center of the room. Smiling, I took a deep breath and began to sing.

Maigo No Kokoro

Mayoikonda labyrinth  
Yoru no naka  
Hontou no kimochi nani mo wakaranakute

Tsuki kara nigeta usagi mitai  
Modoranai tokei wo mitsumeteita

Kono mama jikan ga modoreba nante  
Kitto chotto wagamama kana  
Kono oozora no shita minna e to  
Tsunagatteru no ni nande darou  
Kotaete my song

Ne kami-sama oshiete kudasai  
Setsunakute setsunakute demo ureshii'n desu  
Gyutto mune wo shimetsukeru aa kono omoi no kotae  
Tabun zutto kodomo no mama

Otona ni naritakunai  
Maigo no kokoro

Just as I finished, the doorbell rang. Okaa-san rushed to get it, and the rest of us just waited there.

"Mai? Can you and Ryuu go upstairs and see if there's anyone running away? I think it's a prank." "Hai!" I said ecclesiastically. We ran up the stairs and looked out different windows, Ryuu-nii at the front and me at the back. "There's no one out here!" I said. "Um, Kaa-san?" asked my brother, "Does a helicopter count?" After thinking for a bit, I ran over, and there was a helicopter flying just above our house. My father's face scrunched up. "Is this their idea of a joke?" he angrily whispered in a gruff voice. The 3 of us walked up to the door, well, I walked, Ryuu-nii speed-walked and Otou-san stomped. As soon as we got there, an extremely obnoxious laugh filled the air. "Is this the residence of Miss. Mainami~?" I gasped. Whoever it was, was looking for me! "And if it is?", Okaa-san rebutted. "I have something for her, yes." I carefully made my way to the front, after having a tough time getting past my brother. "I'm Mainami! What do you need?" I stood strong, even though I was internally breaking down. Was this mystery man going to kidnap me? The laughter surrounded us once again. A very strange man dropped down from the sky, creating a large cloud of dust and dirt when he landed. I ran over. "Mister, are you okay? Is there anything I can help you with?" He stood up and dusted off his clothes. "Yees, Miss. Mainami. I'm Shining Saootome! Thiis is for you!" He handed me a black (?) envelope. "I shall now take my leave! I expect a favourable answer, yes? HAHAHAHA~!" We all stared at the sky as he left, seeming to walk on the air. **(A/N: remember the 1****st**** episode?) **I retreated into the house and opened the letter. Inside, was an invitation to the funeral of STARISH's composer, Nanami Haruka. "Mai-chaaaan~? What is this?" My brother plucked the letter from my grasp, and started to read. "Is this some sort of publicity thing? Sending a letter to every person who gives them anything? Even sending their boss to do it, it's unthinkeable!"

He turned to me. "Are you going to go, Mai?" I looked down. "Yes, I'll go." I smiled and looked out the window. "I'm going to support them, I think they need it. After losing someone so important, I'll do anything I can to help them!" I turned back to my brother, "I won't miss any school, and I'll make you a bento every day. Ok?" He glared. "Mai, stop trying to bribe me with food. It's not... working..." Smiling, I looked at him, "Hm? I didn't hear you?" Silence. "OK, FINE! You can go." "Arigato Ryuu-nii! You're the best!" He gave a slight grin, "Just don't forget the bento, ok?" "I won't!"

I walked away, secretly relishing my victory. "Mai, Ryuu! Go to sleep, you have school in the morning!" called my mother. "OK!" we both said simultaneously, exchanging glances and giggling. When I woke up in the morning, I listened to the melody of the birds outside my window. The crescendos and decrescendos along with the constantly changing harmony. It was beautiful.I got dressed in my uniform and put my hair in a bun. Today is the first day of this school year. I'll get to meet people that I can't remember, or have never met! I flew down the stairs and into the kitchen. I made octopus hotdog and some fried egg. I added in the rice and a few vegetables in both of out lunches. I left his on the counter when I ate breakfast. "Good morning..." My brother yawned as he was coming down the stairs. "Where are mom and dad?" I asked curiously. "They left already. Speaking of which, we have to leave in 5 minutes!"I gasped and finished eating my toast. We grabbed our lunches (Ryuu-nii grabbed his toast too) and ran out the door. We laughed as we made it a race to see who would arrive first. Of course, I let him win. If I didn't, I'd get lost...

**Yatta! Over 2000 words! If anyone wants to name their school, just PM me or leave it in your review. Remember, I live off of those. More positive reviews= (hopefully) faster updates! Any suggestions, things you liked or didn't like, I'll accept all the opinions. Thank you sooo much for reading this after my long absence, and I'll try to update soon! Arigato!**

**~Kelpie **


End file.
